eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd
For the article about the real-life figure, see Edd Gould. Edward "Edd" is the avatar and animated counterpart of Edd Gould. Tim Hautekiet voiced Edd in the Eddsworld: Legacy animations due to Edd Gould passing away. Additionally, Edd has made several cameo appearances in other Flash animations such as Hellbenders, Chaos Relay and more. Appearance Edd has straight brown hair with points in some parts. He wears a green hoodie with laces and brown khakis. His shoes are green with laces. Portrayal Edd's portrayals are inconsistent throughout his appearances. He is sometimes portrayed as carefree, Adventurous, and/or self-centred depending on the situation. Edd has a strong obsession with Coca Cola and Bacon. Portrayal throughout Eddsworld: Legacy Throughout Eddsworld: Legacy, Edd is portrayed as more generous and kind, showing concern for Tom throughout The End, he quickly regenerated Matt's arm with a healing gun in Space Face after it was blasted off by Tom, he gave Tord a warm welcome home and a hug in "The End", he worried about Matt's safety in "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", he tried to feed a mostly limbless zombie candy floss in "Fundead" (Edd mistook him for a suffering starving individual) and he apologized to Eduardo for teasing him after losing an art contest in "PowerEdd". Quotes Versions of Edd There are other versions of Edd. Edd from the Future Edd's future self from WTFuture comes from an alternate universe where Coke has been outlawed as a drug. Because of his trauma, he hunts down his past self so he could never exist in the time period without coke. Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg appear in "WTFuture" as a backup for Edd's future self's "Army of Me's". They became frightened by modern things and went ballistic. Here are their time periods: *Eddison was from the Victorian Era. *Sir Edd (voiced by Adam Katz) is from the Middle Age. *Eddius (voiced by Thomas Ridgewell) came from the height of the Roman Empire. *Edg (voiced by Edd Gould) seemed to originate from the early Stone Age. He made a cameo in part two of "The End" as the frozen man in the household refrigerator. Eddie/Eddy Eddie is an American Edd parody made by Joe Gran (ukinojoe). He is obese, has a beard and cap, and is a stereotypical frat boy. He along with Tommie discuss dates and make fun of Mattie. Ell Ell is a female counterpart of Edd who appeared in "Mirror Mirror". She, along with female counterparts of Matt and Tom named Matilda and Tamara, fight off an evil genie named Dazeem in their quest to eat a free box of donuts. Ell is voiced by Edd Gould's sister, Vicky Gould. Voice Change Edd's voice changed in part two of "Space Face" due to his real life counterpart passing away. Tom has stated while he originally wanted to hire someone who had a similar voice to Edd, they decided to give him a more "emotive" voice that was slightly higher and squeakier. Appearances Gallery See Edd/Gallery Other Wikias *The Heroes Wiki *The VS Battles Wiki Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Edd Gould Category:Characters voiced by Tim Hautekiet Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Army